Twitch
by Ellechillin
Summary: She saw it...Knew what it meant. The center of her core was warming...with anticipation. Peeta/Katniss **Violent Sex**


_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy, my lovelies. This came to me as I was on a run, Sister by She Wants Revenge came on. It's a bit riske, turn back now if you're easily offended by sexual situations. Let me know what you think. ;-)_

_I do not own these characters. _

Twitch

Katniss hummed to herself as she brought the serving bowl to the table. She looked at her son who was setting the table. "Go get your sister. Dinner is ready." she said.

She put the rest of the food on the table as she heard her children laughing as they ran downstairs towards the table. Katniss looked down at her watch and felt a familiar anxiety take her over. She tried not to show it around the children. She could see and feel the worry that came across their faces when she had an "episode".

She sat down at the table with a smile on her face. She had become a good pretender for outsiders these last few decades. There was a time when she was so easily read. The children took their seats; still chatting about their days. Teasing back and forth. Something that she never had the opportunity to do often with...Prim.

_Where was Peeta? It was half past now. He's always on time. Relax...its just half past...he'll be here. _Katniss inner monologue was nothing new to her.

"Hello, Hello!" The sound of Peeta's voice made Katniss anxiety disappear almost instantly.

Then he appeared in the dining room. A wide smile played on his lips as he put down the parcel on the table, near Katniss but not touching her.

"Hi Papa." his daughter said as he planted a kiss on her temple.

"My darling, have you been painting?" he asked taking a knee to look at his daughter's profile.

She nodded with a giggle.

He rubbed his hand over the blue paint that smudged her cheek. "You must remember that you aim for the easel not your face." he teased getting back on his feet.

Peeta ruffled his son's hair and took off her coat. "Thought you were coming by the bakery to help out your old man. You know the summer feast is in a week. Too good to get those hands dirty?" he said with a playful smile.

Katniss watched Peeta's every move as he made his way towards her.

"No!" Their son defended himself. "I was hunting with mom. Its way cooler than baking papa. No offense." he said with a smile.

Peeta shook his head "Yeah, yeah." His eyes turned to Katniss. He leaned down and kissed her. Soft and tender; twirling a piece of her hair in his hand.

The Mellark children rolled their eyes and began to fix themselves plates. They were used to their parents being this intense. It was nothing knew...somewhat embarrassing when they were in public.

"Sorry I was late. There was a rush, it won't happen again." he said as if reading her mind.

"I just was worried." Katniss said lowering her eyes looking at a flour that seemed to be blotched all over his red shirt.

"I know." he kissed her on more time before going to his seat.

After dinner over dessert the children were nonstop talking about their day...Katniss noticed it.

At first it was barely noticeable but then it kept happening. There was a twitch in Peeta's right hand. It was a deviation was slight...it was a indicator.

"Katniss." Peeta said in a tense tone. She was the only one who heard it.

"Children, why don't you take dessert to Haymitch, he would like that."

Both of the children groaned. "Oh, mom! Uncle Haymitch will make us feed his geese." her daughter explained.

"Or be rude to us and ignore us for the geese." Katniss son muttered.

"Do as she says." Peeta says through almost grit teeth.

The children obeyed leaving their parents behind. The click of the door shutting behind them seemed louder than Katniss had ever heard it.

"Peeta." Katniss said evenly trying to think of a way to get up from her seat without trying to consider her options.

He wasn't looking at her. His hands were balled in fist.

Katniss mind was working overtime. There were four escape routes in house. Peeta made sure of it when they decided to build it. Two were very visible and two were invisible to outsiders. The need to have a escape route calmed Peeta and Katniss both.

"Are you frightened, Katniss?" Peeta asked when he looked at her. There was a coldness...a edge that made her shiver. The same edge he spoke when he was hijacked...

"Peeta, p-" Katniss plea came to a complete halt as soon as Peeta flipped the dining room table.

Katniss was on her feet and moving before the contents that had been on the table spilled onto the floor. This had happened before...a few times actually. Not too often to worry but enough to keep a watch for. Last time she saw the "twitch" was more than a year ago.

She ran up to the attic. Peeta had strength but she had speed. She could hear him downstairs going from room to room searching for her. The beating of her heart was loud but not loud enough that she couldn't go over a game plan.

Peeta pushed the attic, observing the room very closely. He knew that Katniss could be hiding anywhere. He walked into the well organized attic, trying to be as quiet as a mouse. They have been using it for a training room. It calmed both of them to have it. The floor was made out of the same type of matting used for gymnastics.

"I know you're in here, Katniss. Show yourself." he demanded.

From the corner of the ceiling above the door, Katniss watched his back as he spoke into the room. She jumped down with the grace and silence of a cat. She closed the attic door, locking as well.

Just in the case children came home early.

Peeta turned around at the sound of the door closing and his eyes narrowed on her.

Katniss spread her arms, "here I am." she said.

Peeta barreled into her; in the process he knocked the wind out of her. "Take off your clothes." he said quietly.

Katniss gritted her teeth. "No."

A second past.

Peeta punched her in the stomach moving back as she fell to the mat. He took off his shirt and reached down gripping her hair harshly forcing her to stand up again. Peeta tightened his grip on her hair; his forehead pressed against hers.

Katniss felt waves of pain throbbing through her body from the pressure. She looked at him with defiance.

"The mockingjay will be defiant even when pain is inflicted?" he mocked.

"Don't call me that!" she almost screamed. Instead she kept her tone even. It would piss him off more.

"I'll not asking you again." he warned.

Peeta got his answer. Katniss slapped him with such force that he stumbled, making her stumble as well.

He smirked and ripped off the dress easily. He went for her undergarments with his free hand when Katniss wrapped her hands around his neck. Peeta tucked his chin preventing her from chocking him and ripped off her bra. He grabbed her right nipple and twisted it.

Katniss cried out in pain and became very still. Peeta payed careful attention to her current compliance as he undid his belt, then his pants...Katniss eyes never left his as he stood before her naked.

When they were younger, Katniss never imagined she perfect ending would be with Peeta Mellark the baker's son. She could feel her sex tighten at the sight of his naked form. Her sweet and sensible Peeta.

Peeta gripped her by the waist picking Katniss up with ease and slammed her against the wall. "A great deal people have died because of you."

Katniss swallowed hard, her ears were ringing "I know that but the future is better because of it." She cried out leaning against him as he gave her no chance to adjust to the size of him inside of her.

"Do not feed those lines that were spewed to you by District 13." he said pushing into her with such force that she was seeing stars.

Katniss arms looped around his neck. Her back will be bruised in the morning. "Peeta war is never fair." she said softly. She bit her lower lip as his hand went around her neck. She was enjoyed the sensation that pulsed through her body. Peeta may be her only lover but she'd heard the horror stories from other wives in town. She was more than lucky to have him.

It didn't hurt but it kept her still as he didn't reply to her. "Shut up." he hissed at her.

Katniss cried out Peeta's name as his speed increased. She leaned forward sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

As quickly as the waves of pleasures swept through her; Peeta took it away.

Katniss eyes opened with a wounded expression on her face. Peeta pulled out of her and took a step back. "Get on floor." he said low and menacing.

She felt the goosebumps rise on her arms. She moved very slowly away from him; eyeing the door.

"No, you don't!" Peeta growled, pushing her down.

She cried out as Peeta gripped her calf to the point that she knew she would bruise. He yanked her towards him so quick.

_Damn, he's fast._ Katniss thought to herself.

She fought against him as he pried her legs apart. She felt his member brush against her butt as he positioned himself between her legs. He body weight crushed her and once again his hand had coiled her hair. It teetered between very painful and almost pleasurable.

He yanked her hair back making; Peeta's lips brushed against her temple. Her breathing was almost uncontrollable. "This will not be gentle. It is meant to hurt." he said deadly soft.

Katniss grit her teeth "You can hurt, do whatever you like! But it will not change what is already come to pass!" she said.

Peeta pushed her down, lifting her hips so her ass was up in the air. Peeta slide into her with such force that Katniss almost lost her balance inhaling deeply. Peeta moaned as his free hand dug into her hip guiding her hip back as he continued his assault.

Peeta finally let go of her hair gripping her chin instead. Katniss could feel herself so close..._please Peeta don't stop. _She wanted to moan.

He pushed her down so she was flat on her stomach. Her hands by her sides, her face turned to the right side of her face and a single tear fell as he continued. Katniss bite her lip as she cried out his name, her orgasm sending tremors through her body.

Peeta hand gripped the back of her neck as his body began to shake from the orgasm. He spilled his seed deep inside of her. He collapsed on top of her. Neither said a word as they basked in the afterglow of the rough sex.

"Katniss.." he breathed her name. It made her open her eye, ever so lazy. Peeta looked down at his wife's back that had scratches all over it. He propelled himself off of her, scanning her body...she had bruises on her upper thighs and on her left arm.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. To understand what had transpired. His mind was so foggy. He knew he had hurt her.

"Hold me, Peeta." Katniss said not moving from where she laid.

Peeta laid on top of her as Katniss adjusted her body to support the weight in a comfortable position; gripping his hand. "I don't know what to say. I thought it...this...wouldn't happen again. I keep causing you pain. I love you so much." His voice was full of anguish.

Katniss face still mesh with the ground, her breathing had turned from the stagger that steady. Peeta's words did not fall on death ears. They had all warned her their was always a chance that the brainwashing from his ordeal...so many years ago could come back and hurt her...She understood the risk. Gale had begged her to leave Peeta. Katniss stayed because she loved him. Like no one else, he was the one she would never doubt. She stayed because there was a part of her that wanted to be punished. For the lives lost, to escape being put on a pedestal by her doting and loving husband.

"I will never leave you, real or not?" she said barely more than a whisper.

Peeta nuzzled her temple with his own. "Real."

Katniss felt again at peace once more...drifting to sleep in the arms of the only one she'd ever felt safe with. Keeping the secret of enjoying the punishment deep inside of her.


End file.
